<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and she cried tears by Random_ag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983846">and she cried tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag'>Random_ag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt, dont worry its not tragic, its very peaceful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another time of life begins.<br/>In the blue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and she cried tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue.</p><p>Oh, so blue.</p><p>A kind of warmth wrapped around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>A soft hand, white as suprise. She raised her head to meet a sacrificed ram, without any flesh not fur nor gore nor bone, but only skull and stars.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She could recognize it from somewhere, she knew that; but she couldn’t think.</p><p>The empty sockets gleamed gently as they bent towards what could have once been a shoulder, now forever missing; a hand of bone, detached from all else, pressed on a patch of void that musthave acted like a chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I am a friend, my dear.” it spoke without a jaw, kind and loving and gentle, “And I take care of souls who met a violent end.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes turned to slithers: “I know you.” she murmured, “I’ve heard your name.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you as well, my dear.”</p><p>“How are you here?”</p><p>“I have always been.”</p><p>“He made you. You were a mask… A person, in a hallucination.”</p><p>“I am far older than I appear to be. I have never once been human.”</p><p>“How old?”</p><p>“Since the start, and before it as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Something moved to her side. It was blue, as blue as the night, as blue as the Spirit, as blue as happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“You had a peaceful end, my dear,” the Spirit whispered, “But someone asked me for your presence.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to the blue freckled with stars.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Niamh exhaled, and instead of ivy she wept tears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>